


Buzzcut Season

by anemic_cinema



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Fluff and Angst, Haircuts, Kissing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-02-03 00:45:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1724957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anemic_cinema/pseuds/anemic_cinema
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A haircut makes Andrea feel safer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buzzcut Season

**Author's Note:**

> I got inspired after watching "Silent Hill" and being reminded how flipping gorgeous Laurie Holden is with short hair.

“Cut it off.” 

Andrea was still out of breath, even though they were out of danger. It had been a close call. Her and Michonne had been looking for supplies in an abandoned when a walker had grabbed the blonde's ponytail. Michonne had killed the walker, but Andrea's scalp was still stinging from where it had yanked. It felt like hot needles sticking her over and over, spreading hot dread down to her spine. 

So she took out the small folding knife she'd taken to carrying in her pocket and handed it to Michonne.

“Cut it off.” 

The other woman hesitated. “You sure?”

“Yes dammit, please! Please cut it off. I don't want anyone or anything doing that to me ever again.” Andrea's voice broke. She thought she was used to most everything, but the dread still shaking her spine was reminding her that there was no getting used to it.

“Ok, ok.” Michonne took the knife and snapped it open. The blonde turned her back to her, presenting her hair. The other woman gently grasped the ponytail and sawed through it. It fell to the ground in a yellowy clump. 

Andrea ran her hands through her hair, but the feeling was still there. 

“I need scissors.”She said to herself, and ran to the small bathroom they'd passed on their way to the living room. She opened the cabinet, pushing aside the deodorants and mouth washes. She pulled open a drawer next to the sink, wishing her hands would stop shaking. In the drawer there was a thin pair of scissors, and, looking at the mirror, she began hacking away and the remaining long strands on her head. 

When Michonne checked in on her, Andrea's hair was short, spiky, and uneven. 

**

It feels good to have her hair this short. The cold winter wind blows through it, but it just makes her feel alive. Andrea runs her hand through it, making it go messy and ridiculous. She can't stop playing with it, and Michonne can't stop looking at it. 

Andrea knows Michonne well enough now that she can recognize lust in her eyes. Ever since she chopped off her hair, it's a look that she sees more and more. Not that it wasn't there before, but even Andrea has to admit that this look suits her well. Whenever they pass a reflective surface or a mirror, she steals a glance at herself. The shortness of her hair sets off the strength of her jaw, making her look more androgynous. She used to hate that, and consequently as she was growing up refused to wear her hair short. 

It's not that bad though. And anything that makes Michonne look at her like that is worth keeping.   
**

Michonne's hands are in her hair, and they're the only ones that Andrea will even think of letting near her like that. Her hands feel like safety, and the blonde hopes hers feel the same way for Michonne. Tonight they're sleeping in the back of an abandoned van. The air inside gets warmer because of their movements only for drafts to lower the temperature back down. They're so close to each other right now that they don't care. The heat from their bodies is enough to keep them warm, even on the floor of the back of the vehicle.

“C'mon, I need it so bad.” Michonne's whimpering now, writhing on Andrea's lap. For someone who's so strong, when the need hits her she gets utterly soft and vulnerable. The blonde loves that about her. She's not just a warrior. She's a woman, a lover, someone who needs to be taken care of just like everyone else. 

Right now, that's exactly what Andrea wants to give her.

“What do you need baby?” Andrea's hands press hard against her back, moving down to her ass. “Tell me.” She licks a lazy stripe up the other woman's neck. Despite the cold, she can taste sweat. It makes her want to taste every inch of her lover so she can find out where else the sweat has collected. 

“Oh God.” The blonde knows how to make her lose it with just a few well placed touches of her hands and tongue, and Michonne is thankful for that. “You know what I want.”

“Yeah, but I wanna hear you say it. Wanna hear your pretty voice telling me all the dirty things you want me to do to you.” Michonne gasps as Andrea begins biting at her neck.

“Want you to undress me.” Michonne breathes out. “Want your mouth on my tits. Your hand between my legs.”

Andrea pushes the sweater the other woman was wearing off of her shoulders and begins unlacing the leather vest she always wore. “Well I better give my sweetie what she wants, don't I?”

Michonne laughs, but the moment the cool night air hits her naked breasts she stops. When the warmth of Andrea's mouth finds them, her head falls back, and her hands lock onto the back of her lover's head. The tips of her dreadlocks brush against her back. Each time she moves her hips, they stroke her skin. 

“Just like tha-ooh!” Andrea's tongue flicks across her soft brown nipples one after the other, making them go stiff and sensitive. The sucking kiss the blonde places on each of them before switching to the other makes Michonne let out shaky sounds. 

“You like that?” Andrea bites at the skin of her breasts, pulling it gently with her teeth. It isn't as supple as it used to be, but Michonne finds that she forgets all about that when Andrea's looking up at her like that. Her pale eyes look at her likes she's a princess, full of a mix of desire, love, and respect. 

“Yeah. But if you don't get my pants off soon they're gonna be soaked.” Michonne giggles and rocks her hips against Andrea's lap. “You better take your clothes off too. Your buttons keep rubbing up against me.” 

The blonde strips off her vest and shirts. When she's topless the contrast between her short hair and strong jaw with her full breasts is profoundly exciting for Michonne. They both slip off the rest of their clothes, and the air inside the van warms back up as they grind and stroke each other, their breathing making the windows start to get foggy around the edges. 

Andrea's fingers find their mark, stroking Michonne's clit in slow, flat circles. “Jesus, you weren't kidding.” She brings her fingers up to her mouth, licking the sticky juices off of them. “You taste so goddamn good.” 

The timbre of the blonde's voice is rich and deep, and it makes Michonne feel like her body is slowly melting, hot and dripping. “Want you inside me. Now.”

Andrea grins and reaches back down, slipping in two fingers and angling them so they can hit her lover's g-spot. Michonne presses the blonde's face against her chest and nuzzles the top of her head as she moves her fingers in a stroking motion. The short blonde hairs tickle and itch a little.

“No, want more. Gimme three.” She sighs as she moves along with the blonde. “Need you so bad. Need you to fuck me good.”

Andrea captures one of her nipples back in her mouth and does what she's asked to do. The three fingers push up into Michonne's cunt with ease. The blonde smiles as she draws out more and more strangled moans. They keep quiet out of habit, but there are moments when they both lose control. 

“Is this how you wanted it? Huh?” Andrea is a little surprise with how harsh and growly her voice sounds against her lover's skin, but Michonne just whimpers when she hears it.

“Yes, just like that.” The word 'that' turns into a gasp and a moan, and the blonde feels intensely self-satisfied. She's making her lover and friend feel good, and she plans to making her cum hard enough so that she can forget about everything else for just a second. Andrea knows that she might not always be able to be there for her. Every close call reminds her of that. But until then, she's going to try and give Michonne the impossible: a world without pain and loss. A world full of pleasure and bliss.

The blonde's wrist starts to cramp, her fingers ache, and her tongue feels raw from licking Michonne's flesh over and over again. There's no stopping though, not until the woman she loves is satisfied. 

And when she is, Andrea has to wrap her free arm around her back as Michonne arches and holds onto her hair through her orgasm. There is no sweeter sight. 

There's an irritating numbness going up Andrea's arm now from the exertion, and the sweat on their bodies is cooling down to an unpleasant temperature. Michonne grabs one of their blankets and wraps it around the both of them. She still hasn't left the other woman's lap. 

“I think I should have cut my hair sooner.” Andrea murmurs between the hazy kisses that Michonne is pressing onto her lips. 

“It looks so good on you.” Michonne runs her hands through it, playfully this time instead of passionately. “It's a sexy look. Real tough.”

“Well that's just the kind of woman I am, isn't it.” Andrea giggles, but Michonne's biting at her earlobe now. 

“I'm gonna need my tough, sexy woman to lay down now. Need to return the favor.” Michonne's hands slip down from the blonde's head down to much more interesting parts of her body. And she does return the favor, much more thoroughly than she knows. In her arms, Andrea feels like she's in that perfect world.


End file.
